


Hey Spock

by Lily_Specter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cumslut!Kirk, Debauched!Spock, DirtyTalking!JimKirk, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spock's ass, Turbolift, how is that not already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Specter/pseuds/Lily_Specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's been staring at Spock's ass on the bridge (AGAIN). They end up in the Turbolift alone together... What happens next will not blow your mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This is just a cute little PWP for you guys, but especially for my current Spirk muse, Plaidshirtjimkirk. <3
> 
> I imagine this as kind of early relationship sexy, young, lusty, awkward, angsty Spirk. Nothing fancy but I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey Spock…” The Captain took a step closer to the Vulcan as the turbolift door whooshed closed.  
“Captain.” Spock acknowledged without looking up from his PADD.  
“Those reports must be… fascinating.” Captain Kirk murmured, trying to sound provocative.  
Spock looked up. “Indeed. The angiosperm type vegetation on Antares Four is closely related to an extinct ancient species native to the planet Vulcan.”  
The Captain took another deliberate step closer to Spock and commanded, “Turbolift, emergency stop.”  
“Captain?”  
Standing dangerously close to his statuesque first officer, Kirk brazenly cupped his palm over the slight bulge at Spock’s crotch.  
Spock’s posture stiffened to attention, his eyebrows shot up and he immediately scolded, “Captain… Jim… We are both on duty.”  
“I know Spock… We’ve been on the bridge for hours and the only thing I can see is your ass bent over the science console.” He rubbed his palm over Spock’s bulge as he spoke.  
Spock’s eyes darted around and his lips pressed together to form an infinitesimally thin line.  
“Oh come on Spock, wouldn’t you love to tell me all about the vegetation on Antares Four while I suck your cock?” He slid both hands up beneath Spock’s uniform tunic licking his lips lasciviously, pausing to rub the pads of his thumbs over tiny, firm nipples.  
Spock released a hitched breath and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Your cock certainly doesn’t seem opposed to this idea, Mister Spock,” Kirk whispered as he returned one hand to cup the swelling Vulcan organ. “And don’t you worry, your ass is mine tonight, but for now I just want a little… taste of you… to get me through the rest of this watch. Especially if you’re going to stand there shaking your ass at me from the science station.”  
“Captain, I assure you I have not been—ah!” Kirk had sunk to his knees and begun nuzzling his face into Spock’s hot groin. Spock tossed the PADD to the floor as his hands snapped down to his own hips, unfastening his belt and trousers with the grace and speed of a sleight-of-hand magician. Kirk yanked the black briefs down, freeing the throbbing cock, and made quick work of sucking and licking at the shaft, slurping and moaning lewdly. He tongued the verdant head and slid the tip of his tongue carefully between the double ridges before taking in a deep breath and engulfing the full length into his mouth so that his lips were flush against soft black hair and Spock’s cock was firmly pressing into the back of his throat.  
Spock leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, mumbling, “For the record, Captain, this is highly inappropriate behavior on both our parts.”  
Kirk said “Mmmmmmmm,” humming around Spock’s dick, then sucked hard at the tip, releasing his lips with an audible pop. “Yes, Spock, it is.” He wrestled Spock’s trousers down and began lapping at the Vulcan’s heavy, swollen balls while digging his fingernails into, kneading, and spreading tight, firm ass cheeks.  
Spock moaned low at the attention and Kirk groaned, “Oh god, I want your ass so badly, Spock. I’d like to lube you up and spread you out right here. Damn the turbolift, damn whoever is waiting for it. I’d make you scream my name so loud everyone would know exactly what they were waiting for.”  
Spock fisted a handful of Kirk’s hair and yanked it toward his hips sending a loud and clear message the Captain understood immediately. Grabbing hold of the base of Spock’s swollen cock, he flattened his tongue and began licking hungrily at the underside of the shaft. He dragged his tongue up and down the length as Spock breathed in and out through his teeth, rocking his hips in unison with Kirk’s movements, tiny, erotic moans escaping his parted lips.  
Kirk was panting as he sucked and spit on two of his own fingers and reached around to slide them into the cleft of Spock’s ass. The slick fingers made their way to the impossibly tiny opening, rubbing Spock’s puckered entrance gently as Kirk sucked one heavy testicle.  
“Oh, Spock… fuck… turn around.”  
“Jim, please, we cannot…”  
“Spock! I just want… a taste.”  
Spock spun to face the wall assisted by Kirk’s urging hands on his hips. The human hands immediately spread his ass cheeks, making way for an eager flicking tongue. Kirk buried his face between the tight, smooth cheeks and lapped at the asshole zealously, moaning and breathing into it like a starving man at a feast. Spock whimpered and wrapped one hand around his own cock, undulating his hips against Kirk’s face.  
“Fuck, Spock, you want to tell me what’s inappropriate and you’re ready to jerk off on the turbolift wall as soon as I get my tongue up your ass? You’re so fucking hot… Look at you, you dirty Vulcan. I love how much you love it when I tongue-fuck you. Turn around again… I want you to cum in my mouth.”  
Spock was blushing green, trembling and debauched, but his lust darkened eyes darted around like he needed something. Kirk knew exactly what it was.  
“Don’t worry Spock, I’ll take care of your ass. Just make yourself cum for me.” He spit on two fingers again and, still kneeling level with Spock’s hips, reached around and hooked the wet fingers into Spock’s slick, eager asshole, eliciting another perfectly indecent little moan from the prim and proper Vulcan.  
Kirk, on his knees, looked up at Spock from under gold lashes and felt proud of what he’d wrought: Spock was leaning against the wall blushing and panting, pumping his own cock and writhing over Kirk’s spit-slicked fingers. When he felt Spock's ass squeeze around them he knew Spock was going to cum soon. When Spock’s mouth dropped open but made no sound, he knew the moment was imminent. Kirk parted his lips near the head of Spock’s cock, prepared and waiting to receive the load of semen. But Spock jerked his cock violently as he came, shooting ropes of hot jizz which fell upon Kirk’s face and hair before either of them had time to adjust or correct positions.  
Kirk continued fingering Spock’s asshole while he lavishly mouthed the head of his cock until he’d milked every last drop of cum from the twitching and softening organ. Spock, reclining spent against the wall, looked down at Kirk and immediately one corner of his lips curved almost imperceptibly upward.  
“I know, Spock, I’m a mess.” Kirk chuckled, pulling out a handkerchief and crudely wiping his face. “I need a shower. I must smell like a Vulcan whorehouse… Do they have those?”  
Spock cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, keeping one eye on the Captain as he silently, stealthily dressed himself.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Kirk said, palming his own aching erection. “I’ll be ready for you later, I promise. Meanwhile, go rest your gorgeous little ass in my chair. Someone ought to be minding the bridge.”  
“Yes, Captain.” Came Spock’s formal reply.  
“Turbolift, Deck 5.”  
Kirk found Spock’s dark eyes searching him and he said earnestly, “I love you, Spock. You are everything to me, you know that don’t you?”  
Spock sighed and the doors wooshed open, revealing a yeoman and Scotty’s new intern, both chattering loudly about the lift delay. Kirk stepped out with affected confidence, hazel eyes flashing, glancing back over his shoulder at the turbolift doors closing Spock inside as he made his way toward his quarters.  
“Bridge.” Said Spock, elegantly, stoically, as he knelt to retrieve his PADD from the turbolift floor. 

The End


End file.
